Seduction
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Tired of their dance, Blair decides shes takes matters into her own hands. "She seemed to be in the dominant position now not something he really hated and if having her meant letting her have her way, he was going to take that bullet."


**A/N**: Obviously according to the title, I got this idea from the simple word of seduction. And Anya's seduction of Xander. (4th season of Buffy, don't ask.)

**Summary**: His teeth turned as angry as her nails did. As precedence showed, he was going to have red marks on his back by the end of the night to show for it. And most likely the early hours of the morning. Later, if she let him have his way. But she seemed to be in the dominant position now (not something he really hated) and if having her meant letting her have her way, he was going to take that bullet

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. Blair's libido belongs to Gossip Girl.

* * *

"Hello, lover."

This was how he usually came to her. She was used to it by now. That didn't stop her pulse from jumping and her breath from quickening. His husky breath was just right and she wished that she could close her eyes and freeze time at moments just like this. Moments before he simply evaporated.

She hazarded a look towards him and his infuriating smirk. She loved it anyway.

"Aren't you going to greet me?"

"I think I already have."

True enough, the distance that seemed to have been so far was now mere inches and she could smell his heady breath, the one that she wished she could drown herself in.

"Do you want me to leave?" he taunted.

"Never," she replied.

And then they were pressed against each other. This time it was right on the floor when it used to be just the couch or the bed. She was getting more desperate. It was like he could smell it on her.

They were pressed against each other again and it seemed as though the impeccable dress of Chuck Bass had vanished and sweet smelling skin was pressed against hotter skin, even if she couldn't remember how they got that way.

His hand traveled up the inside of her thigh and she shivered against the carpet. But before he even reached his destination, his voice was in her ear.

"Blair."

At first it sounded like one of his guttural growls of lust that never ceased to set her on fire.

But then he said it again.

"Blair."

She looked into his face and he brought his hand to the side of hers.

"You have to wake up."

Blair's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed with a start.

Damn.

These fantasies of her were going to have to stop.

* * *

Serena knew this was a problem as soon as Blair stepped through the door. It didn't have to much to do with their esteemed connection as best friends but more what said best friend was wearing.

Needless to say, Chuck would definitely take notice. If that was Blair's plan, of course.

"Don't," Serena said before she could stop herself.

"Serena," Blair said, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Not very sure," Serena muttered and Blair sent her a scowl.

"This is the only way," Blair said logically. "You know it is."

"Ah," Serena nodded. "Another Naked Chuck dream. You really have to censor yourself when you tell me things, by the way."

"These dreams are a sign," Blair said.

"Of course," Serena rolled her eyes. "That you're the second coming."

"No," Blair said snidely. "All I have to do is get him out of my head. Its not that difficult."

"Of course," Serena said again. "You haven't been able to do it for the past seven years and today is going to be so much different."

"Shut up," Blair muttered.

"Fine," Serena said, deciding to humor her. "What is this glorious scheme to finally get you over Chuck?"

"You're looking at it," Blair smirked. Serena's fair eyebrows furrowed as she took in Blair's appearance. It took a second, but then she understood.

"Blair, no," Serena said strongly.

Blair was dressed to the nines in red (Chuck's favorite color on her-- apparently), her hair pulled off her neck (Chuck's favorite anatomy of Blair's-- apparently), and kitten heels (Serena didn't really want to know what sort of fantasies Chuck concocted with those.)

"This is going to work," Blair said confidently.

"What's your plan?" Serena asked. "Seducing him and then leaving?"

"Exactly."  
"And what exactly will that accomplish?"

"Well, I'll get over him," Blair stated obviously.

"Is that what you really think?" Serena asked gently. She watched Blair's eyes darken with emotion and she knew she was right. "You're just going to get sucked in again."

"Its going to be different this time," Blair shook her head.

"How?"

"I'm going to make it different."

Serena wished she could believe Blair. Then at least one of them would believe her.

* * *

He hadn't expected her. They had several altercations in the past months and none of them resulted in the way that he liked. But it wasn't like he was going to allude to the fact that he actually missed her. That was a sure way to lose her. It made him look weak and right now, he was more concerned with his survival than her feelings. He didn't know what her presence would bring but he found himself interested.

He didn't turn to see her but she knew he was aware of her presence. He was always aware and she used it to her advantage. Her heels clicked elegantly on the floor of his penthouse as she went in for the kill.

"Miss me?" she asked lightly. Chuck held back laughter (if she only knew) as he gazed out of the window that spread from wall to wall. He wouldn't give in. He refused to give in to her. That wasn't to say that the inevitable wasn't about to occur.

"What would give you that impression?" he asked coolly. He knew that if he looked into her eyes, the charade would be over and she would just be free to leave him again. But there was just something that was different this night. She was tantalizing, but she wasn't taunting him the way she used to. He could tell her motives had changed but he didn't know what they were. At least, he couldn't without looking at her. But that would pose a bit of a problem.

"Chuck," she said sweetly to him. "Look at me."

She watched in satisfaction as his knuckles turned white against his glass of scotch. However, that was the only change he appeared to be having and it was vexing.

"You're going to like what I have to say," she offered. She didn't like this ignoring her thing. It just made her skin flush with anger all the more and she hated that she knew that he was getting to her. She hated the notion that he probably knew it as well.

"Enlighten me," Chuck said to his reflection, letting a smirk she couldn't see grace his features.

"Do you have a better offer?"

It was questions like that which made Chuck do things that were ill advised. It was questions like that which made him want to turn and pin her to the floor. But he made a promise to himself. He was going to resist her as long as possible. He wouldn't cave to her like last time.

"For what?" he asked.

"You forget who you're talking to, Bass," she said, advancing forward. "That innocent act may impress the locals but it doesn't fool me."

"I dropped the innocent act around 12, Waldorf," he replied.

"I remember," Blair sneered. "Whore-gina had an impression on your pick-up techniques."

"You would know."

"I would," she agreed. "Nate wasn't too pleased when you showed up to his 14th birthday party to start hitting on his girlfriend."

"Because it was always about, Nate," Chuck couldn't help but say bitterly, "wasn't it?"

"Not for awhile," she replied. "And especially not tonight."

"What happens tonight?" he smiled in amusement.

"We're going to have sex tonight."

Huh. Was not expecting that one.

Out of everyone, Chuck was the one who was well acquainted with the seduction techniques of Blair Waldorf. That usually consisted of exploiting his weaknesses and flouncing around in sexy lingerie in his sister's bedroom. She never was never really straightforward. And he knew this was different.

He almost fell for it. He almost lost himself in her. But he stopped himself. He almost fell into that trap. She really was stepping up her game. That was why she would always be his.

He felt himself turn a fraction of an inch but still didn't turn. "Is that so?"

"Its the most logical of decisions," Blair said decidedly.

"And what made you come to this conclusion?"

"The sexual tension for one," Blair said. Chuck had to reign in his amusement again. She was so... perfect. "It has been quite unbarable recently. Not to mention past experience. It will be enjoyable for both parties and we can move on."

"Is that what this is about?" he drawled. He got it now. She didn't want him anymore. She wanted to get _over_ him. Now he definitely wasn't about to give her what she wanted. Even if it was exactly what he wanted. "Sorry to disappoint, but I've got better things to do than satisfy your libido."

"And what about satisfying yours?" she drawled in only a way that he could teach her. Oh, cruel, cruel fate.

"I have plenty of venues to choose from," he said tersely.

"Is that so?" she asked mockingly. "Then where is that throng of whores usually lined up in the lobby?"

"At the bar," he answered, admittedly playing her little game. "I like my women liquored up."

"So they can't resist?"

"So they're uninhibited," he answered. "You remember."

"I do."

Damn. He almost fell for it again. But he wouldn't.

"Well," he said, determined in winning this round. "I guess that settles it."

"Settles what?" she asked coolly. "You're not kicking me out, are you?"

"I'm considering it."

"And whatever have I done to incur your wrath, lover?"

It almost pained her to say it. But she knew that's what it would take. She wasn't sure if her dreams were prophetic or if he was just in character. But she knew that this was her in.

"I suggest you leave."

She had no idea how much it pained him to say it. He could tell she was ready. She wanted this. He wanted this. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough until he could announce to the world that he had truly, in the forever sense of the world, claimed Blair Cornelia Waldorf. He was a possessive Neanderthal and he knew it. She knew it too.

"Give me a reason," she said. Then she smirked. "And I'm Chuck Bass doesn't count."

"Well I would tell you I loved you but I know how well that's gone in the past," he retorted without hesitation. When you loved someone, you hurt them. It was just a fact of life.

"Are you saying you don't want me?" she prodded.

"I'm saying this would be much more amusing just to see how this goes," he said with entertainment. He really didn't want her to leave. Life was more interesting with her in it. He just wanted to see how this played out.

"Fine," Blair sighed in light frustration. "If you're going to choose to be difficult, I'm just going to have to use your weakness against you."

Chuck smirked, pivoting to she could see her profile. He tried not to be so obvious. It took the mystery out of it.

It took all of his strength for him not to rip her out of her clothing right there because she was right and it wasn't fair. That dress was showcasing every one of his weaknesses and he hated her for it. Not that he would let that on. No, he liked stamina, and this was going to go on for as long as he wanted it to. Forever, maybe.

Blair scowled in fury. He was only showing the vaguest of interest and it was infuriating. He would be sorry. She reached for the straps on her slinky dress and removed them, letting it pool to the floor at her feet.

He wasn't expecting this. This time, there was no chance in hell he was looking away. He hadn't expected her to seduce him in such an overt manner. He hadn't expected her to bring out the big guns. He could tell this was her exact plan because her hair was coiffed to the side, showcasing the perfect nape of her perfect neck. Chuck cursed his stupidity. How could he really have resisted her anyway?

"If you're not going to cooperate," Blair said, slowly advancing on his frozen body, placing her hands almost innocently on his shoulders, "I'm going to have to take you by force."

He really didn't have a problem with that.

His hands immediately went to her naked waist where they were meant to be. His throat emitted a prominent growl as he felt her nails dig into his shoulders. She was holding herself back and he knew it. She suddenly leaned in and let her tongue make a path from his jaw to the back of his earlobe. He tried to suppress a shudder but he knew she had him. He couldn't understand why he was trying so hard to resist.

Suddenly, that didn't seem to be a problem anymore.

His teeth turned as angry as her nails did. As precedence showed, he was going to have red marks on his back by the end of the night to show for it. And most likely the early hours of the morning. Later, if she let him have his way. But she seemed to be in the dominant position now (not something he really hated) and if having her meant letting her have her way, he was going to take that bullet. Someone had to do it.

He caved to temptation no matter what the morning brought because when it came to her, he never really had a choice to begin with.

* * *

It was always a difficult feat for him to leave her in the middle of the night. A short time ago, he excelled at filling women and leaving their beds cold by morning. And on the rare occasion that he invited one or two to his own bed, he was never too drunk to kick them out before daylight hours.

That was the difference with her. She was the only woman who he threw an arm over her naked waist and hoped that she would be there in the morning. He used to just be able to command her presence and she would attempt a fight but that would be that. In the morning, his sheets would smell of her flesh with her hair strewn all over his pillows.

Things were different now. It wasn't an odd occurrence that they would just need to feel each other even though they were technically fighting. It was called hate-sex and Blair and Chuck redefined the word. It was almost as good as make-up sex that Chuck was just lying in wait to have. It was only a matter of time. He was sure of it.

Even now, it inflated his ego tremendously when she couldn't even bring herself to leave once they were done (hours later, he was only so happy to gloat to anyone who would listen.) Even if it was only because she was so exhausted (as was he), it was better this way. It was better because in the dark of the night, he could at least tell himself that she was back between his sheets for good. But when morning came, she threw her dress over her head and made a dash for the door. Usually this entailed her leaving her La Perlas behind. He couldn't tell if he was more pleased or disappointed that she hadn't brought any this time.

This morning wasn't any different. As much as he wanted them to suddenly get over the petty fight that they had concocted to create make-up sex when they made up again, she wasn't going to stay very long. The most he could do was make sure he was awake before her so he could at least have a little time with her before she turned hostile.

Though this morning was like any other, there wasn't much time at all. Before he knew it, sunlight was breaking through his curtains and she was slowly but surely searching for her shoes yet again.

As much as he was convinced that things were different the night before, he was positive now. She wasn't running without bothering to strap her stilettos back in place this time. She was moving languidly and he was sure she would break before long.

He never really bothered dressing. He would much rather enjoy the show.

"Your esteemed creepiness has reached new heights," she sneered, drawing _that_ dress over her lithe body lazily. She was definitely different and so was the situation.

"Just taking in the show," he smirked, pleased that he could say the words out loud.

"Well get a good look, Bass," she replied, "because its the last you'll ever get."

"Somehow I don't exactly believe you," he mused. "Maybe its because its a precedented sentence. And we both know how things turn out for us in the end."

"Not this time," she said so confidently, he almost believed her. "This time, I'm out for good."

"Not likely," he snapped defensively. She let a small smile of triumph grace her lips. He was buying it.

"Thinking that last night was anything more than me moving on would be a mistake," she said steadily. "I'm over you now. There's no question of our chemistry. We've always been connected. But now that I'm over that phase in my life, I can start a real relationship."

"What we have is real," he said darkly.

"Had, Bass," she replied. "Past tense."

"Never was, never will be," he said, sitting up at the turn this conversation had taken. "We are always present. Anything else is you just denying your true nature."

"Well I'm going to take my true nature," she retorted, "and walk out your door."

Chuck only wished desperately that she would be back. Somehow, she was the one that could always fool him.

* * *

"I don't approve of this."

"Well I never asked your opinion," Blair snapped through the door of the bedroom. She couldn't take going to her own place that night. Too many discretions had happened in that bed. And on that couch. The kitchen table. The balcony. The foyer. The coffee table. The floor in all the rooms... There were more (the roof) but thinking about it just made it more painful. And this made something else blatantly clear.

"I'm not over him," she finally admitted.

"Obviously," Serena said, walking through the bedroom in her negligee. "Nate could have told you that."

"Your abusing sarcasm is not helping me in this situation," Blair retaliated.

"Sarcasm?" Serena asked. "I was completely serious."

"That's the problem."

Serena just sighed as they went to bed.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Chuck Bass is usually a very perceptive person," Serena mused. "But when it comes to love, we're all blind."

"But he doesn't love me," Blair said quietly. "That's the problem."

If Blair couldn't see the very obvious fact that Chuck was still on the ground from the first time he had fallen for her, Serena knew there wasn't anything that could smack sense into her. Instead, they just drifted off to sleep and Blair continued to have dreams that weren't proper. Nothing was anymore.

Serena jerked awake and didn't need to wonder where Blair was. The spot next to her was empty and she could tell it had been for awhile. She couldn't help but worry for her best friend. She loved her brother and the things he did for her but when it came to Chuck Bass, no woman was safe. She never thought that Blair would be subjected to it. That was why she was so judgmental about all of it. She just wanted to protect her. But that was just done. There was nothing she could do about it now.

* * *

"I'm not over you and its all your fault."

Chuck looked up with raised eyebrows to the vixen in his doorway. He could tell she was wearing more than her last little excursion. She wasn't here for seduction. That didn't mean it wasn't going to happen.

"Is that so?" Chuck asked slowly, rising from his position on the couch.

"And how is that my fault, exactly?" he smirked. "I'm so damn irresistible?"

"It isn't supposed to be this way," she said, more to herself.

"Then leave," Chuck snapped.

"No," Blair groaned. "You're so stupid."

"Thanks."

"Love isn't supposed to be this way."

Chuck's face dropped and she knew she had made a mistake.

"Really?" he asked, advancing on her. "Love isn't supposed to be that way."

"No," she said. "That's not what I meant."

"Well isn't this an interesting twist of events," he mused, not backing down. "Contrary to you yelling at me before you jetted off to Paris last time, you do, in fact, still love me."

"No, I don't."

"It all makes sense," he whispered. "Sexing me up so you can leave me before I leave you. I'm surprised I didn't think of it first."

"It wasn't like that."

"Sure," he shrugged. "Because its not like you haven't done it before."

"God, you're such an idiot," Blair burst out. "I was trying to get you out of my head so I wouldn't have to stand watching you with your stupid models."

He smirked. "I know."

Blair stared at him. "What?"

"At least you're finally admitting it."

"I hate you," Blair exclaimed, berating him with her fists. She should have known he would manipulate her into admitting the truth to him. Jerk.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chuck said, sternly grasping her wrists. "No hitting."

Her chest was still heaving in anger as she glared at him. He tenderly tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. And then she was in his arms again and the pain of his flesh and the ache in his heart was finally slaked.

"Ow," Chuck snapped as her hand came across his face.

"Never again," she warned him.

"My feisty little kitten," he murmured. "I promise."

She leaned away with a glare.

"Just..." he sighed. "Don't do that to me again."

Her lips were on his again and his skin tingled at her touch.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered in his ear, practically licking it.

"Always."

"And those girls?"

"Nothing," he grinned, knowing this part of the script. He always had to reassure her. "There's only you."

"Good," she said, shoving him towards the bed. He pulled her along with him, searing her mouth with another kiss.

"Its all for you," he whispered into the night. This time, he was sure that she would be there the next morning. And the next morning. And the morning after that. And the morning after that. Forever.


End file.
